Start of Something New
by Kayah371
Summary: Santana finds another pregnancy test and she knows it can't be a false positive this time. Set in season 5. MPREG


**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you like this little one-shot! I had a lot of fun writing it :D It's set somewhere in season 5. Also, I want to apologize for not updating** _ **Broken Wings**_ **in such a long time. I promise it's not abandoned. I love this story and I really want to finish it. It's just really hard to write it right for some reason. But I will do my best**

 **Anyway, enjoy the story and I would love some reviews!**

* * *

"Goddammit!" Santana cursed under her breath looking down at the blood slowly rolling down her finger. She lifted it up to her mouth abandoning the knife on the cupboard. The only time she was willing to make her own food was past midnight, so that no one would see that she actually had some cooking skills.

Still cursing quietly she went to the bathroom in search of some band aid for her wound. Santana opened up the top cabinets and took out a box where she found one last patch. She stuck the patch onto her finger and went to throw it out into a wastebin, but she stopped mid-movement, noticing that it was almost full. It wouldn't be anything surprising if it was filled with toilet rolls or something like that. Instead the wastebin was filled with two empty cookie boxes, three empty water bottles and a bread wrapping paper.

"What the hell?" The Latina girl said under her breath. It looked to her as if someone was trying to hide something in that wastebin. Maybe their flat wasn't very fancy, but they did have more than one wastebin. One of them was located in the kitchen, so it didn't make sense to throw out that kind of stuff into the bathroom trashcan. Santana kneeled down on the floor and turned the container upside down spilling the empty boxes and other things all over the floor.

After a few minutes of going through all the trash, she finally found a small white stick. Her eyes widened comically when she realized what she was holding in her hand. A pregnancy test. A _positive_ pregnancy test. "Fuck." She cursed once again. What were the odds that it could be another false positive? That just wasn't possible. Was it even Rachel's? Santana wasn't stupid. She knew that even though male pregnancies were rare, they were by all means possible.

Santana knew what she needed to do. It was time for good old intervention. She stood up wincing when she realized that the floor wasn't all that clean and walked into the living room area holding the stick in her hand. She put it in the center of a coffee table and stood there, looking at the stick and listening to the silence for a moment.

Then she started yelling at the top of her lungs. "Family meeting!" She kept repeating it until she heard moans and curse words from behind the drapes. Kurt was the first one to open the curtains. The Latina girl greeted him with a bright smile.

"What is wrong with you, Santana?!" Kurt asked angrily crossing his arms over his chest. "As you may not know some people have to be well-rested, since they happen to have classes in the morning! And some of these people have been working way too hard for the last couple of months to get kicked out!"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Sit down, you idiot. You might want to be here for that."

"What?" Kurt asked, clearly confused. "Oh, whatever. Just throw at us whatever insults you want and let us all sleep." Kurt sit down on the sofa, quickly followed by Blaine. The younger boy clearly wasn't comfortable with showing his wild curls to the world as he kept trying to tame them.

"Sit down, Frodo. No one cares about your hair." Santana said impatiently.

"I'd better be something important." Blaine mumbled under his breath sitting beside Kurt and wrapping one arm around his fiancé's shoulders.

"And where is our main star of the show?" Santana asked loudly, doubting that the stick actually belonged to either one of the boys.

In that moment the curtains to Rachel's 'room' opened abruptly and the brown-haired girl appeared. "Santana Lopez! I can't believe." Rachel said throwing her hands up in the air. "I am a Broadway star! Do you know what that means?"

"That your ego is growing at a impossible speed?" Santana asked.

"Ugh, it means that I have a very important rehearsal in the morning and I can't have dark circles under my eyes!" Rachel said, looking like a small angry squirrel. "The whole musical crew depends on me. What do you think they-"

"Oh, for God's sake! Just sit down and do as she says!" Kurt said burying his face into his hands. "So that we can all just go back to sleep."

Rachel looked as if she was about to say something else, but then she just rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Blaine who was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Santana said sweetly. Then she moved aside revealing the white stick located on the coffee table. "And now, girls. Would you like to tell me what it is?"

The three of them looked at the pregnancy test in confusion. Then they all looked at each other wide-eyed. "Well, it's a pregnancy test." Kurt stated emotionlessly. "I don't understand what it has to do with anything, though."

"Oh, it's not a normal pregnancy test." Santana said looking between the three of them. "It's a _positive_ pregnancy test."

"Oh, so are you saying that you're pregnant?" Rachel asked, clearly dumbfounded.

Well, Santana knew that Rachel was a pretty decent actress, so she wasn't taking any of that. "No, you idiot. I am a lesbian!"

"So what are you trying to say?" Blaine asked raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"And that's a fucking good question." Santana said looking down at her three roommates. "I think that one of you here have a bun in the oven and while I'm not deaf and I can hear what you two do at night." She pointed her finger at Kurt and Blaine. "I think it actually belongs to Berry."

"What? Of course not!" Rachel said in defense which actually had the opposite effect. "How are we supposed to know that it's not actually yours? It doesn't matter that you're gay. How knows where you keep disappearing late at night?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Make it all easier for us, Rachel. Just say it. We all know it belongs to you. Who's the proud daddy?"

"Santana! Drop it!" Rachel said. "You are a horrible human being! You're probably just playing a prank one us! No one's pregnant!"

"Okay, if you say so." She said locking her eyes now on Kurt. "Lady Hummel," She said sitting in his lap. Kurt looked beyond uncomfortable and Blaine looked as if he wanted to kill Santana with his bare hands for touching his fiancé. "Be a good boy and tell auntie Santana if that stick belongs to your bestie, Rachel."

"You are seriously freaking me out." Kurt said. "I don't know who this pregnancy test belongs to, but it's none of your business. What if that person is miserable right now? What if they don't know what to do? Your behavior isn't helping at all."

"Oh, so maybe it belongs to you after all." Santana said smirking. This was way too fun.

"No, it doesn't." Kurt said confidently. "I'm begging you, Santana. Leave it and let's just forget about this conversation."

"Okay, I see how it is." Santana said standing up. She walked into what was supposed to be Kurt and Blaine's room and opened their closet.

"Santana, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She heard Kurt's high-pitched voice. The girl took one of Kurt's most expensive scarves and returned to the trio. As soon as Kurt saw the scarf in Santana's hand his eyes went wide. "Hey, what are you going to do with it?"

"You'll see." She walked over to the refrigerator and took a bottle of red wine out of it smirking victoriously at Kurt. If the blue-eyed boy knew anything then he would surely speak up now.

"Fuck! You wouldn't do that. Don't you dare!" Kurt said standing up from the sofa. He started running towards Santana, but the girl easily escaped him and opened the bottle still smirking. "This scarf was a gift from Blaine for my birthday!"

"So you'd better tell me who the stick belongs to." She said.

"Please, Santana! It's Louis Vuitton!" Kurt said desperately, indescribable fear evident in his blue eyes. "I swear I have no idea!"

Santana ignored his pleas and titled the bottle slightly, ready to spill the red liquid all over the expensive fabric. But then a soft voice stopped her. "Don't do that. It's mine."

"What?" The three of them said in union turning their heads towards the curly-haired boy.

Blaine smiled weakly. "Surprise?"

"Oh, shit." Santana muttered, forgetting for a second that she was holding the wine. The bottle slipped out of her hold and fell to the floor. The glass shuttered and the wine spilled all over Santana's legs. Luckily for both Kurt and Santana the scarf was untouched.

"You're...pregnant?" Kurt questioned ignoring completely the spilled wine.

"This needs to be cleaned up." Blaine said avoiding Kurt's eyes. He stood up from the sofa and started walking towards the broken glass, but Kurt grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Blaine, why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did I have to find out like this?" Kurt asked, obviously hurt.

"I only found out two days ago. I was waiting for the right moment to tell you. I wanted to make it special." He took one of Kurt's hands into his. "Because this is something that you can't just blurt out over dinner."

"I...I don't know what to think. I was sure that it was Rachel's pregnancy test." Kurt admitted looking utterly confused and lost.

"I thought it was Santana's." Rachel said shrugging, clearly confused as well.

"Do you...not want the baby?" Blaine asked, looking so sad that even Santana's heart felt like it was about to break for the poor boy. "Because I know it's something very big, but I want to do it. I want the two of us to be a family and this baby even though unplanned might just make everything even more amazing."

"I'm just shocked, I guess." Kurt said. "I didn't even know you could get pregnant."

"Me neither." Blaine admitted. "You are not going to leave me now, are you?"

"Of course not, Blaine." Kurt said pulling the shorter boy into his arms. He seemed to finally snap out of this weird trance. "It might be surprising, but you are the love of you my life and this baby is just the beginning of a new, incredible adventure."

Blaine had tears in his eyes when he pressed his lips to Kurt's and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, guys!" Rachel said approaching the pair. "If it's a girl you might consider naming her after me."

"No." Blaine and Kurt said together and laughed.

Santana watched her friends with a soft smile, wishing that some day she would find her happiness as well. Then she looked down at the floor and cursed knowing that she needed to clean all this mess up. This was the end of some era, but also a beginning of something wonderfully new.


End file.
